Naruto's Heart
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto has been hiding his pain inside by flirting with women, what happened to make Naruto feel so much pain like this? Is is something happened in the past? This story is a request to me and hope everyone likes it.


I have to get this out of the way before you can read the story, first this was a request by someone I know.

The last thing is for people that keep yelling about Drake Yuuhi being based on me or that his name isn't Japanese.

Drake Yuuhi is last thing I have of my old friend, I barely can remember him at all because of my mind trying block all pain of his death, I have regretted every day I can't remember him that well but using the person that he created at least gives me a tiny bit to remember him by.

If you had photo of friend or family that died and that was last thing you had of them would you let other people take it away from you because it's a bad looking photo? No you wouldn't so don't try and take this away from me, if I stop losing this person I will mostly forget the last things that I can remember of him.

For the ones that either don't mind or like Drake then thank you and I'm hoping you like this story. Sorry again for the rent I just had to get that off my chest for the ones that don't even listen when I said it time and time again.

Naruto is walking back to the village that he has not seen since he was four years old. When he was four Jiraiya his godfather took Naruto with him to train from the age four till now which is fourteen. He's walking to the dango to get something to eat before he finds out what team he is on. As he gets there he sees Kakashi-onii and walks over to tell him the good news. Naruto also is wearing both crimson color pants and shirt and has a Katana on his back.

"Kakashi-onii I have good news for you to hear about." Naruto told him as he was glad to see his big brother after all the time he was away. He did miss his big brother when he was away from the village but Kakashi used to visit him a lot when he was with Jiraiya.

"What is it Naruto-otouto?" Kakashi replied back to him but he's wondering what this good news is. The last time Naruto had good news for him it was about Rin still being alive and because of Naruto Rin is back inside the village again.

"The man that killed Obito will be in the next town over in seven days from now. But he will not be alone so you going need a less one or two jounins to help you." Kakashi smiles under his mask because he now has a chance to kill the man that took Obito life. After he does this he can finally live on again with his own life and not live in the past anymore.

"Thank you Naruto-otouto." Kakashi then takes his orange book back of his pouch and starts reading and Naruto did the same thing as Kakashi. Kurenai who was beside them was now about to kill Kakashi for turning a little kid into a pervert just like he was. She was not going to let there be two Kakashi in this village because she can hardly handle one in this village let alone two.

"What did you do to this kid Kakashi? He is reading that pervert shit just like you do and out in public just like you!" Kurenai yelled/asked him as she looks at both of them with the eyes that mean one thing pain. Naruto and Kakashi were scared because she was pissed off and they know better not to make a woman more pissed. Naruto on the other hand couldn't help himself because he just smirks to her. Kakashi wasn't the one that turned him into a pervert it was his godfather work that did it.

"He didn't do, it's because my sensei did but that is because he makes the books. So if you want to kill the person behind making me act like this then you should kill the maker of the books." Naruto stated back to the woman with ruby like eyes. Naruto was hoping she will start to calm down now because he really doesn't like to see women mad like this.

"Your sensei was Jiraiya the same Jiraiya that spies in the bathhouses for the fun in it?" Naruto could tell that she was starting to calm down from being mad. Part of him was glad because he doesn't want to see her mad but the other part was little bit sad because she look cute when she was mad.

"Yes and I'll put this away because there a beautiful woman here." Naruto puts his book back into his pouch as he his eyes never once leave the woman face. He didn't know what to say her ruby eye was something he couldn't keep his eye off of. They were like two beautiful rubies that he could stare at for hours on end.

"You don't read it when you're around women and you think I'm beautiful?" She was now talking in a calm tone of voice but trying her best to hide the blushing that was starting to come on her face.

"Yes I don't read in around woman because it would be rude, but also yes you really are beautiful and that's no lie. Also your eyes are like two beautiful rubies that someone could stare at for hours without stop." Naruto looks at her as he can tell she was starting to blush more so he takes her hand and lightly kisses it before he starts walking away.

"_Damn he is skilled and I wonder if he can teach me so I can finally stop reading this and get a girlfriend. Maybe I can get one that likes reading this book as well." _Thoughts going through Kakashi mind right now.

Kurenai just watched him leave with a deep blush on her face because she has no idea someone like that could get to her so good. She was after all the ice queen of Konoha for a reason but this person that was walking away from her had the power to get passed all her lays like this.

Naruto walks into the class room and notice everyone looking at him but he really didn't like people staring at him like. But he also wonders if any of the new genin this year is any good when they get on the battlefield. He really doesn't want to be put on a team that can't fight at all.

"Naruto Namikaze it's good to see you make it in time for the team calls but take this so you can wear it right now." The man with a scar on his nose handed Naruto his headband which he put on his head and takes a sit in the back of the classroom. He notices everyone was now staring at him more causing Naruto to just look back at them like they are insane or something.

But he was glad to see Iruka again even if he's getting stared at like this by everyone in the class. He looks around and sees no one that he would like to get to know better because no good looking girl in the classroom but then again he never did like people his own age.

The fan girl known as Sakura start yelling about how come he just walks in and gets to be a shinobi and they had to do years of class in order to get to where they are now. Naruto knows who he hopes isn't on his team because he would break the fan girl out of her the nice and hard way but easy for him.

"Because he just got done with years of being trained by Jiraiya who is one of the three strongest shinobis of this village." Hearing that the class was now shocked that this new person who was in front of them had been trained by one of the best in the village.

"I going to say the teams so shut up and listen." He starts to look down at the list of teams and hopes that everyone will shut up till he finally gets done calling them. He gets done with the first six without anyone yelling at him for some reason.

"Team seven Sasuke. Sakura and Shino also your sensei is going to be Hatake Kakashi and he will be in room 214." When he gets done Naruto add his own words. "You're really not lucky because he going be about two hours late and if you ask it's because it normal two or three hours late on everything he does." Team seven walked out of the room and Iruka started to laugh.

"Team eight Naruto Namikaze and Hinata and Kiba and your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi." Once he said that a beautiful woman with raven hair come into the room and beside her was a man with a cig in his mouth.

"It's you again beautiful." Naruto said to her which causes her to blush but she was glad that he was one of three that she has to train. But part of her was wondering why she was glad about that fact.

"Team eight get up and meet me on the roof in five minutes and don't be late." Once she said that she disappeared in front of them which Naruto did the same thing after she did it which causing the whole room to drop their jaws.

"Hello Beautiful, I'm glad that you are my new sensei." He said as he was now behind her with his lips next to her ear.

"How did you learn that and can you stop calling me that." She feels his breath on her ear as she blushes harder because of the fact he is still calling her beautiful and his breath is making it hard for her not to blush.

"First I was trained by Jiraiya for ten years and that easy to learn but with beautiful things how come you want me to stop saying it? Don't you like it because I thought you were like being called beautiful?" Naruto still had a smirk as he slowly moves in front of her to Kurenai dislike that is because she secretly likes the feel of his breath on her ear.

"I don't mind it but you need call me sensei." Kurenai told him in a sensei tone of voice but Naruto just looks at her coming up with more ways around this.

"Fine I will not call you beautiful when you're around the team but when you're not I'm going to call you by the nickname." She knows that she can't win against him so she just gives up on trying.

"Fine and it looks like everyone is finally here so now we can begin." Both of them see Kiba and Hinata finally getting to them. Naruto wasn't happy that his fun had to get ruined so fast because he had though they would take longer to get up here.

"Before we all start I want give you each something that help you in battle." Naruto hands each one of them the kunai that as with three blades on it and paper on the bottom of it. He knows that this is his team and he has to keep them alive so he was going give them something that can just do that.

"This is kunai for the 4th Hokage skill the Hiraishin no Jutsu. (Flying Thunder God Technique)" Naruto just smirk because he was going to love this team already but that just because he had beautiful sensei in front of him.

"Yes it is, and his name was Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage who is my father, that why I can use that and I can also use Rasengan." He watches they jaws drop because it was not everyday something like this happens wait yes it was when he told people who he is.

"Let's get to know each other and how about you go first beau Sensei." He catches himself half way into beautiful but he remembered that he can only call that away from his team. But she makes it so damn hard because of how she looks like.

"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi." Naruto raised his hand and she looked at him and nodded.

"You last name is Yuuhi you would not be Drake's sister would you?" Naruto asked her and she was shocked that someone knows her brother. She was now wondering how Naruto knows her big brother because she has not heard from him in years.

"Yes but how do you know that." Naruto just looks at her because he knows that Drake was gone for long time but he has news for her that she will enjoy hearing about.

"I had three senseis one is Jiraiya my god father, Kakashi-onii and Drake-onii but also I have a latter for you. He told me to give you it if I ever meet you here in the village." He takes the latter out of his pouch and slowly hands it to her. She had shaking hands because it has been long time since she has heard from her brother so she is partly scared of what it may say in this latter.

**Dear Kurenai, my silly little sister**

**I gave this latter to Naruto who is a silly but good kid today because he going to the village to become a genin tomorrow. I want you to know that I'm coming home for good when the chuunin exams start and I hope Naruto takes good care of you. I want you and Shiva also kaa to know that I love you and I be home soon so stop worrying about me because I know you are. The reason I'm coming home is because Naruto helped me to see that they didn't hate me for letting them die and that I couldn't save them but that is wasn't my fault. I be there soon in the chuunin with my genin team and when it over I going ask if my team can be leaf shinobi team. I hope he say yes and I know that you will train your team good if you have one and if you do then I want see how good you train then when the test comes. **

**This latter is from your big brother Drake Yuuhi**

Tears start coming down her face and Naruto wipes them away and looks at her. She blushes because he was doing this in front of the others but she was glad that he had handed her the latter and was wiping her tears away.

"Thank you Naruto and let's keep going. My likes are my family and little Naruto for helping me and my dislikes are perverts and people who want me so they're can have fun at night and my hobby is cooking and gardening and my dream is to see you all become great shinobis." When she gets done she then points to Naruto so he can go next.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and my likes are my beautiful sensei and my god father also my two brothers and my dislikes are people that leave their teammates to die and ones that don't take care of their teammates and my hobby is cooking, gardening, drawing and painting and my dream I have to say is to be the next Hokage." He told them then he looks at Kiba who was next to Hinata.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and my likes are my dog and my family and my dislike are cats and my hobby is going park with him and my dream is to be next clan hair." He said to them.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga and my likes are nice people and things and my dislikes are perverts and my hobby is trying to get stronger and my dream is to show my father that I'm not weak." She said to her team but Naruto notices her eyes never once left Kurenai chest which he was wondering why.

But if he was with the genin throughout the years he would know that Hinata is someone that has been dating other girls in the class and sometimes more than one girl at a time.

"Let's get going we have a fight against Kakashi team." She looks at her genin team and wonders if they can handle against Kakashi team. Naruto on the other hand can't wait to see how Kakashi team can handle against him.

"Lead the way lady Kurenai Yuuhi." Naruto replied with a smirk and Kurenai looked at him with her evil eye look. "_What is with this kid does he have to tease me all the time? But I also have to put up with Hinata which I heard about what she does and it's something I will never try doing." _

At training grounds seven they see Kakashi and his team but also Asuma is with them. Kurenai was wondering why Asuma was with them. He was one of her friends but lately she wishes he wasn't. That's because he keeps asking her out all the time and she tells him no every single time he asks her.

"Why are you here Asuma?" She asked her friend who asks her out every time he can but she just hopes that he isn't here to ask her again.

"I here because I made a deal with Kakashi and its if Kakashi team win you go out with me but if your team wins I never ask you out again?" Kurenai didn't know who to be more pissed off at Kakashi for accepting the deal or Asuma for even thinking of it.

"Let me get this right if I win then Kurenai is free for anyone to ask her?" Naruto had a big smirk on his face but Kurenai was wondering what he was about to do.

"Yea, that the deal." Naruto just looked at him like he was a fool because you never make a deal like that about a woman. Women will get pissed if you try to get them to be with you through some kind of deal or bet.

"You shouldn't make deals like that about women because they aren't something to win but just because you did this I'm going show you up." Kurenai was smiling because she was glad that Naruto knows that about women but she wants to see him show Asuma up.

"Otouto there is one rule for you and that is no Rasengan." He told him the rules of the fight. Naruto on the other hand couldn't believe his big brother was taking away his Rasengan like this.

"What! No Rasengan then how about chidori?" He replied to them making the three adults sweat dropped from their face. Kurenai was wondering why Kakashi taught someone his age the chidori.

"No Rasengan or chidori you are not allowed to kill the other team no matter what. " Kakashi says back to his brother but he does wonder if it ok for him to teach Naruto the chidori at his age.

"Then how about you let me use Raikiri (Lightning Edge)" Naruto asked in an innocent tone of voice but when he look around he starts to notice Kurenai looking at him funny.

"NO!" Kakashi yelled at him.

"Fine big mean ass and how is this fight going to happen one vs. one or three vs. three?" Naruto asked his big brother but he wishes he was allowed to use his favored moves but no his brother had to stop his fun.

"It's Going to be one vs. one and the fighters are Sasuke vs. Naruto and if Naruto wins Asuma will stop bugging her and Naruto gets a kiss from Kurenai but if Sasuke wins Asuma get a date with her." Kakashi said back to his little brother which causing Kurenai to blush and was about to yell but she thinks about it what is one small kiss, if it means getting out of going on a date with someone like Asuma.

"Let's go Uchiha who has a strike up his ass." He mock Sasuke which causing Sasuke to get pissed and Sakura to get mad at him and yelled. Naruto hears Sakura yelling about being mean to her beloved Sasuke.

"O no a fan girl run for the hills" Naruto replied to the horny girl, Sakura become more pissed off at Naruto which he really didn't care. One she a banshee, two she's a banshee and last reason she has a flat chest. Hinata was getting little mad at Naruto because Sakura is one of her girls she goes to few times a week.

Sasuke charge at him and hit him in the chest but what happened next shocked everyone Naruto poof into smoke and then two other Narutos hits him into the air and the real one hit him in the chest which dropped him onto the ground.

"Is that all you get? You can't beat shadow clones?" Naruto mocked back again to Sasuke who just looked at him with an anger face then get on to his feet. Naruto dislikes people that though they are better than everyone else, wait Naruto doesn't dislike these kinds of people because it resends them with all of his soul.

Naruto starts do hand signs as Sasuke runs to him and when Sasuke get five feet from Naruto which then Naruto yells out "Kurimuson furame waruru" ( Crimson Flame Wall) Once he yells that out a wall of flames appear in front of Naruto which burn Sasuke arms little bit but just little bit. But Naruto was not happy with that because he really wanted to help him more by giving him a nice warm feeling maybe burning feel.

"How did that feel?" Naruto said to him then smirk. "Did the little baby get burned a little?" Naruto taunted him which he can see it was making Sasuke becomes more pissed because he can't even control his anger.

"Damn you!" Sasuke said as he throws five Shurikens at Naruto who just throws five back but he does hand signs then yells out "Furamingu shirikenu (Flaming Shurikens) The five Shurikens that Naruto thrown at Sasuke turn into flaming ones and melt the ones Sasuke had thrown at him and also burned Sasuke arms and legs. By the time Sasuke gets back on his burned legs he had a blade to his neck which was Naruto katana.

"Give up or die." Naruto replied in a cold tone of voice that even made Kurenai look at him and have cold go down her spine.

"I give up." Sasuke said as he just looks at Naruto but Naruto just looks at Kurenai because he doesn't care if this asshole looks at him like that. Naruto knows that Sasuke will never be as strong as him because of how his mind works.

"Kurenai-sensei will I get that kiss now or maybe somewhere else if you want?" He had a smirk on his face as he looks at her in the eyes.

She walked over to him and asked "What kind of kiss do you want?" She then looked at him. But she knows that she can play with game as well as he can but Naruto doesn't think she can so Kurenai believes that she has a chance at beating him but how wrong she was.

"This is the kind my beautiful sensei." He told her as he kissed her and warps his arms around her lower back then put his tongue inside of her mouth. He warped his tongue around her and they had started their own tongue war inside of her mouth. When the kiss finally ends both of them are panting for air.

"You're a good kisser beautiful." Kurenai just smirks to him but he looks at how she was smirking and just can't keep his eyes off her beautiful ruby color lips. These are the lips that he just kissed but he can't help but want more of them.

"You're not a bad one yourself." She replied back to him but she start to walk to the team. Naruto just looks back at her as she walks away and little bit lower, he then turns to face his big brother.

"Onii-san can we have a fight now?" He asked his big brother but Kakashi through it over because he hasn't had a nice fight in a long time. He knows that Naruto is stronger than any genin in this village because of all the training he has been given.

"Sure otouto but no rules". Kakashi puts his book away because he knows he has to force on Naruto when he fights him. Kakashi had learned the hard way when he first spared against Naruto.

"There is one rule NO COPYING MY JUTSUS!" Naruto yelled/said to his onii because he didn't want him to copy his jutsus that he personally made himself with long hours of work.

"They're not yours so you can't say that they are." Pink banshees said to him in a know it all tone of voice that everyone in the world hates, Hinata was nodding her head helping out her sex friend.

"Let's see I made the crimson jutsus therefore they are my." He stated in a cold boning tone of voice that would send chills down anyone back.

Naruto then started to do hand signs which once he was done he yelled out. "Kurimuson furame deragonu (Crimson Flame Dragon)" As he said that a flaming dragon that was the color of crimson get out behind him and headed right for Kakashi. The dragon was two times bigger than a water dragon and Kakashi did his own hand signs and water dragon come out that was smaller than the crimson one, when both of them hit the crimson dragon went right through the dragon but it missed Kakashi.

"Nice little dodge you just did onii-san." Naruto said to him in a joking way because he wasn't going to let him dodge anymore of his attacks. This was reason why he likes fighting against his big brother because it was fun to fight someone that can toe to toe against him.

"You have seen nothing yet otouto." Kakashi countered back with a lazy tone of voice but the true was he was enjoying this just like his little brother was.

Naruto thrown Shurikens at Kakashi then did hand signs and yelled out "Shadow clone Shuriken." Which after he did other set of hand signs as yelled out "Furamingu shirikenu" Turning both real ones and clone ones into flaming ones and few hit Kakashi leg causing him to yell at Naruto. Everyone was shocked that he hit a jounin but Kurenai was more shocked that he hit someone like Kakashi who was one of the best jounins in the village.

"You're getting slow in your old age onii?" Naruto joking again back to his big brother but Kakashi just looks at him with an evil eye. Naruto knows when Kakashi gives him the evil eye that means he was getting mad at him.

"Shut up and get ready to get beaten." Kakashi yelled back as he makes his Raikiri which Naruto sees him doing and does the same thing.

"Let's see whose Raikiri wins?" Naruto also he replied back in his joking tone of voice because he was someone that would joke around even if he was facing death itself.

When the two Raikiri users cashed together causing a big boom which causes everyone to get hit by tons of smoke but when the smoke cleared they see Naruto and Kakashi on the ground as both of them get back to their feet.

"Let's stop doing this fight before we kill each other." Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded to him because he really didn't want kill his little brother or be killed by him.

"What we doing now sensei? Maybe we can do a mission or maybe another tongue war?" Naruto asked/teased her with a joking tone of voice causing her to blush at him but hide it well.

"We going start missions tomorrow and you better behave Naruto." She replied to them in a sense like tone of voice, but hearing that makes him want her even more because Naruto like when women acted like that to him.

"I always behave and I just like kissing my sensei what is wrong with that." He stated back to her in a teasing way causing a few shades of pink to come onto her cheeks.

"See you tomorrow at training grounds eight." Naruto said as he left in a wave of flames.

Later that day at the dango shop where all the rookie team senseis are also Guy and Anko are there with them.

"What kind teams do you three have?" Anko asked them but she really didn't care because it was just genins.

"I have a fan girl, an Uchiha that wants kill his brother and a bug lover." Kakashi said lazy to her.

"I have lazy gaki and a fan girl also a boy eats a lot." He said to them which everyone knows who he gets because his team fathers are known as a great team so their kids had to be on the same kid.

"I have a shy Hyuuga who likes having sex with girls and she better not try anything with me and an Inuzuka who is Hana's little brother. But I also have the 4th son who seems to be a lot higher then he should be." Looks at Kakashi with death stare.

"Not my fault I just wanted to train my otouto and after all I wasn't the only one trained him, your brother Drake did and so did Jiraiya." That make everyone jaws drop but not Kurenai because she knows.

"Let me get this right Kakashi, He was trained by you and a rank s missing shinobi also that pervert!" Anko yelled out and making rest of them sweat dropped by her loud outburst.

"You really don't need to yell miss." When Anko look at who said that it was a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. *One guess who it is and if you guess wrong you lose all your money to me*

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Kurenai asked him but at the same time wondering why he was here of all places in the village.

"Eating beautiful why else would I be at a dango place?" He asked her causing her to blush few shades because he called her that around her friends. Anko wasn't going pass this up because it is way too good to see a young kid hit on her best friend.

"You really most have a little thing for Kurenai here don't you?" Anko asked him with a grin on her innocent face but Naruto couldn't help but come up with a nickname for her.

"You said something angel?" Naruto asked like Kakashi also gave her a new nickname causing her to blush at the angel part.

"You're copying me now." Kakashi said to him.

"No I added on angel part because she a purple hair angel." He stated back to his big brother but it also is causing Anko to blush and Kurenai to giggle at her blushing friend. Kakashi just looked at his little brother and just wanted to hit him for showing him up like this in front of everyone he knows.

.

Naruto pay for his food then looked at them. "I have to go but take this first so you never will forget about me." He told them which he kisses both Anko and Kurenai on the cheek and left in a wave of flames leaving two women blushing.

"Damn he's a charmer." Anko said to Kurenai who just nods his head to her. But Kurenai knows he a big charmer but she didn't want to tell Anko what happened today at the fight against Kakashi team because she'll not hear the end of it.

"I still am wondering where he learns that. Drake and me didn't teach him and Jiraiya didn't because if he did he being do things to get in your pants and not charm you.' Kakashi said wondering who showed him how to be this good at charming women.

"Plus Kakashi you suck with girls." Anko making everyone laugh at that but Kakashi starts to get mad at her.

Naruto looks up at the night sky and thinks about what he should do tomorrow. "_Most likely we going to rank d things god dammit this is starting to be worst then Drake telling me to behave and listen to my sensei but wait what was it he said that day? If you see someone hitting on my sister kill him o wait a min! Shit I have been doing that shit! He is going kill he's so going to kill me!"_

_Flashback_

_Naruto just get done with his afternoon training when Drake come over to him. Naruto looked at him and wondered why he was here because he has been gone for a year now but when Drake get over to Naruto he handed him a latter._

"_Give that to my sister and don't forget if someone hits on her then you have to hit them but if you hit on her then I'll have to kill you." Drake said to him in a normal tone of voice like it was a normal thing to say to Naruto._

"_Kill me why! If she beautiful then why not hit on her what is so wrong with that?" Naruto asked him which make Drake looked at him like you going die. Drake really didn't want to hear Naruto say that about his sister._

"_Because she is my sister and I said so get it or do you want to feel pain!" Drake yelled but Naruto just looked at him with a blank face as his mind starts to work again._

"_NO I DON"T SO NO I don't want pain" Naruto yelled back to him with tone of fear._

_End of flashback._

"_What he doesn't know will not hurt him or I should say will not hurt me"_ Naruto doesn't know how wrong he is till the chuunin exams.

"I guess I'll pay Mikoto-chan a visit because I bet she misses me a lot." Naruto starts to walk over to Mikoto house but he really hopes that ass isn't going be home for awhile. When he gets to the door he can see her taking food out most likely to make dinner or something through the window so he comes up with an idea to get Mikoto to jump.

He slowly sneaks in front the back door because Jiraiya had showed him a way to unlock a door without anyone knowing. When he gets inside he slowly walks behind Mikoto and moves his arms around her causing her to jump but looks back to see Naruto was the one holding her.

"You keep on doing that to me Naruto-kun." He could see that she was smiling even if she was trying to scold him. Naruto has been doing this to her for a bit now but that only when he comes back to the village for a few days here and there.

"You make it sound like you don't like it Mikoto-hime." Naruto moves his lips to her ear as he begins to whisper into her ear. "I know you love it when I'm this close to you." Mikoto face gets hot as she couldn't deny it that she enjoy her time with Naruto but she was too old to be doing this kind of thing with someone.

"You know I'm too old to be doing this kind of thing with you." Naruto notice that her tone of voice was sad but he turns her around so he can lift her chin up to him so she was looking into his eyes.

"You're not too old to flirt with me." He lightly kisses her lips which she just looks at him but smiles a big true smile. Naruto knows he flirts with a lot of women but that was just his way of showing that he cares but also his way of covering up his own pain.

"You really are bad you know that right." She wraps her arms around him as she smiles into his chest. "Looks like you making dinner or getting ready to make it." She looks up at him then back at what she calls dinner. True is because it was just her and her one son it was hard to get money to buy things.

"Yes but I wish I could buy more food than this." Naruto can hear the sad tone in her voice as he quickly gives her a small kiss on the lips. "How about we go buy some and it's on me, no you can't say no about this." She didn't want Naruto to use his money on her because it was her job to buy food in her house.

"I couldn't let you use money on it because I have no way of paying you back." He smiles then kisses her lips again. "You do have a way of paying me back and that is with your kisses, but once we get back I'll give you a back rub." He said to her in a smoothing tone of voice causing her to look away but nod her head shyly.

"Good now let's put this away so we can start going now." Naruto puts the food that she had taken out back where it belongs. He moves his hand to grab her hand then start move her forward the door.

As they walking to the food place Mikoto wanted to ask something but she didn't know what he would say or do if she asked. "How long you going keep flirting with women to hide your pain?" Naruto stops and looks at because she was one of the few people that know why he does this.

"I don't know how long because part of me does it to hide it but other part." Naruto moves his hand to her face. "It wants me to make women feel happy just like this." He kisses her lips but this time she returned the kiss.

"You do know the council is never going to stop hounding you in till you start bringing back your two clan's right?" Naruto just looks at Mikoto but he knows the fools of the council will not stop because they are trying to get Mikoto to have more kids.

"I know and I not going let them force you into have more kids just because they want you to." Naruto rubs her cheek with his right hand causing her to lean into the touch and wanting more but she was going keep the last part to herself.

"Here we are so let's get you some food." His one hand was still holding Mikoto hand causing her to smile to him.

After hour of shopping for food both of them walk out holding bags. Mikoto had a bag in each hand and Naruto had two bags in each hand. "I should of never let you talk me into letting you buy me this much food." Naruto was smirking but kisses her neck causing heat to come back to her face.

"You let me because you know you can't say no to me." Mikoto just looks at him because she knows for some reason that she can't say no to him but it was something that she doesn't really know why herself.

When they get to her house they see two people waiting at the front door. These two were Tsume Inuzuka the clan head of her clan and beside her was her daughter Hana Inuzuka.

Mikoto walks over to one of her best friends but she does wonder why Tsume was here of all times.

"Mikoto-chan who is this person beside you because I never seen you with him? I don't think I have even seen you in the village before but these scars on your face looks like something I have seen before." Naruto smirks at her because he comes up with a good way to make this new woman blush for him.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze but you can call me Naruto beautiful." Mikoto starts to giggle when she sees her long time friend blush because of Naruto. She doesn't know how he can get to women so fast but to her it was fun to watch other women blush because at least it wasn't her blushing.

"So you'll the little Naruto that disappeared ten years ago?" Naruto nods his head. "Do you know him kaa?" Naruto eyes move towards the younger of the two women. He also notices a flower tattoo on her shoulder he figures it's because of her name. "It does look like your kaa knows me my beautiful flower." Hana blushes deeper but Tsume and Mikoto just giggle at Hana making the blush even worst.

"So you are a charmer aren't you Naruto?" He just shrugs his shoulders to Tsume but Mikoto looks at the three of them. "Naruto-kun we still need to put these bags away that you tricked me into letting you buy all these for me." Tsume was wondering what was in the bags.

"What did he buy you?" This was when Naruto smirks like a kitsune causing Mikoto to worry because she only sees that smirk when he does something big.

"You know some toys to use on her or when I'm not there but also some clothes for her to wear." Mikoto was now beat red and Tsume was wondering if he was telling her the truth as she tries to look in the bags that Mikoto was holding.

Hana on the other hand doesn't understand what he means by toys but after she thinks about she realize what kind of toys he means. She starts to grow a blush on her face because how could he just openly talk about something like that to people.

"He's just joking with you because no way I would let him go into place like that with me!" Naruto just looks at her because he already had been in place like that with her. "I already have been with you in place like that but yes this time was a joke." Tsume raises an eyebrow at that because her friend took Naruto into that kind of place with her before.

"You love to tease me to much Naruto-kun." Mikoto but Naruto nods his head then comes up with a good idea. "How about I make it up to you by making dinner for you and your two beautiful friends?" Mikoto starts to drool a little bit as Naruto move his lips to her ear again. "I'll take that as a yes" She lightly nods her head to him.

Naruto walks in but the three women stay outside but he puts bags on the table then goes back out to get the bags Mikoto was holding. When he goes back inside Tsume moves over to her friend.

"Is he really that good of a cook to make you drool?" Mikoto just nods her head then thinks of what he could be making this time. "He really is the best cook I have ever seen in my life." Tsume after hearing that can't wait till she can try it for herself because right now she wants to try it.

The three of them walk into the house which Mikoto leads them into the living room. Mikoto takes a sit and the other two sit down next to her but they keep they eyes to the area of the kitchen.

As dinner was getting done Mikoto hears the door open and her son walks inside. She just hopes her son doesn't do anything to cause a fight with Naruto. Her mind gets sidetracked by the smell of dinner because it just smells so good to her but she wasn't the only one that though that.

Hana and Tsume are now happy that they stayed to find out how good Naruto can cook. Three of them walk into kitchen as Sasuke just fallows them wondering what the big deal was. When Sasuke gets inside the kitchen he was pissed to find in his clan and what looks like he's flirting with his kaa.

"Why are you here!" Sasuke was pissed but Naruto just looks at him than back to Mikoto who was worried something will happen. "I'm here because your kaa is someone I visit a lot; I'm also making her and her friends dinner." He looks back at him then to Tsume and Hana who are wondering what's going on.

"Who said you could be here still? Tell him to leave now!" Naruto was now starting to get pissed at how this asshole was acting like and he was going to fix that right this very second.

"Who in hell gave you the right to act like that towards your kaa? Who the hell do you think you are anyway? You are just a kid who has no rights when it comes to ordering your kaa around." He just looks pissed at Naruto but Naruto wasn't even done yet.

"Do you think anger and hate makes you strong?" He sees in Sasuke eyes that he does but he grabs him by his shirt. "Anger and hate doesn't make you strong it only clouds your mind, it makes you act like a fool and can't even see your mistakes." Naruto just pulls him away as he moves back to Mikoto.

Mikoto hopes that Naruto little talk gets through to her son but she knows it may not but she was thankful he tried. "I'll be back tomorrow." With that said Naruto walks out of the house and closes his eyes because future was going be one hell of one.

.


End file.
